Prologue
by SeekHim
Summary: From the time just before the launching of the Enterprise until Kirk's first launching aboard the Saratoga, a lot of conversations happened. AU. Part 4 of my 'A New Start' and Neferit's 'This is the End' universe.
1. Two Ships Passing in the Night

Disclaimer  
I'm not making a cent from this story.  
Kirk, Pike, McCoy, Arex and M'Ress belong to Star Trek  
The name Filars and Saratoga comes from Neferit's "This is the End' series.

Notes  
Other stories in this universe are, in chronological order:  
_Prologue_  
_Chastise_  
_A New Start_  
_A New Season  
Parallels  
Final Flight_  
_Unforgiven_

* * *

_1/18/2258_  
_Earth Spacedock_  
_Bridge of the Saratoga_

"Approach Control this is _Saratoga,"_ M'Ress announced. "We are ready for docking maneuvers."

_"Saratoga you are clear to dock."_

As the _Saratoga_ drew towards her appointed berth, all eyes turned to the massive ship docked next to it.

"Well, would you look at that?" Filars murmured from her station.

Martell gestured toward the viewscreen. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Federation's newest Flagship:  
the _USS Enterprise_. She's ready for her shakedown cruise."

"She's huge," M'Ress said softly.

"She's supposed to be the largest and most advanced ship in the fleet," Akari pointed out.

"And she's all anyone's been talking about," Filars noted. "The _Enterprise_ this and the _Enterprise_ that."  
She gave a snort. "She's far too big for her britches in my opinion."

"Now, now Joyce," Martell chided with a smile, "Let's give her a chance. Just because she's big, doesn't  
mean that she's worthless."


	2. Decision

_3/30/2258_  
_Enterprise Ready Room_

"Chris. I need you to relieve me of command due to my being compromised."

There were a few moments of complete silence before Pike spoke next.

"Jim, if we do this there will be no going back. The _Enterprise_ is the most coveted ship in the fleet; I know, off the top  
of my head, over a dozen different Captains who would line up to have her. Plus, even after you defeated Nero many in  
the Admiralty debated giving you the Flagship and quite a few would be more than happy to see her given to someone else.  
If I relieve you of command, you will never get the _Enterprise_ back."

The Admiral leaned toward the viewscreen, eyes locked with Kirk's. "Are you absolutely sure, son?"

"Yes." Kirk's voice was quiet but firm. "I'm in no condition to command now. Hell, in the state I'm in I'm not fit to command  
a garbage scow. And even if I were…everyone here's made it plain what they think of me. I've no desire to stay on this ship  
a day longer."

His next words rang with finality. "This crew and I…we're done."

McCoy gave one of his patented scowls and grumbled: "Make that resignation for the Chief Medical Officer too, Admiral.  
Someone needs to keep an eye on him."


	3. Relieved

_4/6/2258_  
_Bridge of the Enterprise_

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk, I relieve you of command."

Ignoring the shocked gasps of the Bridge crew, Kirk rose from the Command chair and nodded. "I am relieved."

Dr. McCoy silently handed Admiral Pike a PADD with his resignation.

As the two men left the bridge, without so much as a backwards glance at the gaping Bridge crew, the Admiral  
turned to a visibly stunned Commander Spock.

"The _Enterprise_ will be getting a new Commanding Officer as soon as can be arranged." Pike's tone was so cold  
it put an iceberg to shame. "Until then this ship will be under your…questionable command."


	4. Second Meeting

_4/14/2258_  
_Earth Spacedock_  
_Bridge of the Saratoga_

_'Saratoga this is Dock Control, you are cleared for departure.'_

As the _Saratoga_ pulled away from Spacedock everyone noticed a familiar looking ship in the distance.

"Well, well," Martell said quietly. "It's the _Enterprise_. We keep bumping into each other."

"She doesn't seem quite as big as the last time we saw her," M'Ress remarked.

"She's been through a terrible time," Akari said. "Her Captain was violated and her crew acted shamefully.  
That is not something that can be easily recovered from."

"I know one of the Senior staff." Arex had transferred to the _Saratoga_ only a month before and he now  
stared sadly at the massive Flagship. "Ensign Chekov, the Chief Navigator. He was a student of mine,  
one of the brightest I ever taught." He sighed. "I would have expected better of him."

"Being the brightest doesn't always mean the best, Arex-san," Akari commented.

"Unfortunately you're right, my young friend," the Edosian said softly.

"It's Captain Kirk that we need to be concerned about now," Martell said firmly. "Being raped was bad  
enough and then that fiasco of a trial. But for his own crew to turn their backs on him... " He shook his  
head. "None of us can imagine the pain that he's going through right now. All we can do is wish him well  
and hope that with his real friends beside him, he'll able to heal."


	5. Conversation in a Cafe

_4/20/2258_  
_A San Francisco café_

"Go on, Bones. I'll be fine."

As Dr. McCoy withdrew, Pike moved his wheelchair opposite Kirk. "It's good to see you out of the house, Jim. Although  
I have to say, I'm a bit surprised to see you here. Cafés aren't usually your style."

"You can thank Bones, he dragged me out." Kirk took a sip from his cappuccino. "It's been two weeks since the trial and  
he said I'd been holed up long enough. As for why I'm here..." he glanced around, "I've decided to stay clear of bars for  
the foreseeable future." His expression darkened. "I've learned the hard and painful way that they're nothing but trouble."

"Some good can come out of them," Pike said quietly. "The first time I found you was in a bar."

Kirk snorted. "Yeah. I got beaten to a pulp and wound up with napkins hanging out of my nose."

"And three years later you ended up saving billions of lives."

"What brings you here this fine day, Chris? I've a feeling that it wasn't just to check up on me."

"Are you familiar with Jason Morrick?"

"Morrick? Yeah, I know him. Taught at the Academy for awhile, strict but fair, always gets his point across."

"They gave her to him. The _Enterprise."_

All expression left Kirk's face.

"They offered her back to me," Pike continued calmly, "but I turned it down. I recommended him as the next best choice.  
He has a distinguished record; he fought at Axanar and helped with the Tronic Accords. Plus, I know him personally, we  
went to the Academy together. He's a good man."

"Tell him congratulations. He's getting a great ship." Kirk took another sip of his drink. "I'd watch my back around its crew  
though. Especially the senior staff."

"He'd like to meet with you. He's hoping you could give him first hand info on what to expect from the crew."

"Aside from getting stabbed in the back when he needs them the most?"

"Don't worry. Morrick's very good at keeping troublesome subordinates in line. If you thought he was strict as a teacher that's  
nothing compared to him as a Commanding Officer. They're going to learn right away who's in command." He gave a mirthless  
smile. "I _almost_ feel sorry for them."


	6. First Cruise

_Captain's Log _  
_Stardate 2258.4.24_

_This is my first log entry as Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise. I have never been on a more magnificent ship _  
_in my life. It's easy to see why she's the Flagship and why so many wanted to be assigned to her._

_Unfortunately she's had bad luck with her Commanding Officers so far. Christopher Pike was tortured _  
_and crippled only days after assuming command. And then what happened to Kirk…_

_The entire crew is subdued, especially the Senior staff; their disgraceful actions during the 'Enterprise Incident' _  
_weigh on them heavily, as it should. In fact the entire ship casts a pall of guilt and shame that I could sense _  
_the moment I came aboard._

_I'm certain that the crew's work will be nothing less than exceptional. But I doubt that there will be any joy._

_Jason Morrick_


	7. Final Cruise

_Captain's Log  
__Stardate: 2258.7.12_

_This is the final cruise of the U.S.S. Saratoga under my command.  
_

_This ship and her crew will shortly become the care of another Captain. Whoever he or she is,  
they'll be getting a fine ship and a crew who will never give anything less than their all._

_Eric Martell_


End file.
